1. Field
The following description relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a display device whose luminance can be changed naturally.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image corresponding to an input image by applying scan signals and data voltages to a plurality of pixels. A data voltage applied to each pixel is generated by converting digital input image data into analog input image data using (utilizing) a data driver of the display device. In this digital-to-analog conversion, a gray voltage corresponding to each gray level is used (utilized). The gray voltages are generated using a gamma correction circuit.
Each pixel of an organic electroluminescent display device includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) which is a self-emitting element. Each pixel receives a data voltage, generates a driving current from the received data voltage, and supplies the driving current to the OLED. Then, the OLED emits light at a luminance level corresponding to the magnitude of the driving current.
To naturally change the luminance of the organic electroluminescent display device, luminance levels are generally adjusted to be different from one another by equal amounts.
When the luminance of the organic electroluminescent display device is changed rapidly, flicker is less likely to occur. However, when the luminance of the organic electroluminescent display device is changed relatively slowly, a change in the luminance may be perceived as flicker.